Long Awaited
by Maplesong
Summary: A year ago, a girl fell into Hyrule. She was welcomed into Ordon Village, and adapted to her new life. Now, she is thrust in the game. She finally got what she wanted, but its very bloody. Sequel to A Year to Prepare. M for violence and language.
1. More Violent than Expected

_**PLEASE READ BEFORE BEGINNING!**_

Welcome, to my story. I must begin by saying that if you want to read this, you HAVE to read the prequel. These are basically the same story, but this one is the game, and the prequel was the year before the game, hence the name A Year to Prepare. Please go to my page and read it. Another note, I had changed my name before this story. I used to be Nagara379, like my DA, but that's gone. I say this because my author notes were discussions with Midna and Link, and I refered to myself as Nagara in those. I am the same author, just by a different name.

* * *

><p>I do not own LoZ in any way. Direct dialogue and characters belong to Nintendo. I own any plot changes and OC's<p>

* * *

><p>The next day played out just as it does in the game.<p>

Link had told me that he got the day off, and I was probably too weak to work, so I did too. I slept in that day, and was woken up by Beth. I woke up to a bratty voice screaming by my ear, "LAYLA! GET UP! ITS PAST MIDDAY!"

My first thought was to punch the source of what caused me discomfort, but I caught myself just in time. I let out a low groan as I hauled myself up out of my mat. Beth was standing there, hands on her hips. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and moaned, "Someday, and I fear no time soon, you'll understand the joys of sleeping in after working for so long."

"Yeah right. You're just sick. You haven't worked for a day. You should be grateful I let you sleep. Now hurry up and get ready. Link's still asleep too, and we have to go wake him up."

"C'mon! He works harder than me. If he doesn't get sleep, he's more likely to get sick. You want that?"

"If he has stayed healthy for as long as he has on his own without help, then he got enough sleep then. With help, he still gets enough. Now, stop complaining and hurry up!"

I was actually impressed that she didn't fall for that, but I didn't show it. I decided to act out a little more and sarcastically said, "Yes mother."

This gave me a dirty look, but I did get ready for the day faster than normal. The two of us went with the other kids to wake up Link. Talo yelled up, "Hey! Wake up Link!" Took a while, but Link did poke his head out of his window. When Link came down, looking a little more than disheveled. Talo said, "Oh Link, did'ja hear? They're selling a slingshot at the general store right now. A SLINGSHOT!"

Just like in the game, Malo muttered, "I wonder how powerful it is…I need it…I must try it…"

Beth said, "Talo, if you and Malo want it so badly, just buy it at my parents' shop!"

"Do you see any rupees in my hand? I can't afford that thing! C'mon Beth! Can't you just loan it to us for a while?" Begged Talo. The sheer desperation in his voice surprised me a little.

"You know I'd get in trouble for that! If you two want it, just save your allowances or something."

"But…our allowances are terrible…Awww. I wish I was born into a family with a slingshot instead of one with a waterwheel…" Muttered Malo. That was true. They got about ten a month for doing their own laundry. Not like this was a lot, they had only their clothes and their underclothes.

"Fine! Layla, cant you loan it to us?" Asked Talo.

I thought, "Jeez this kid is desperate for it." Instead, I said, "I'd get in more trouble than Beth would. It would be violating the store, and I'm a gust at their house." That was my reply. Beth went ahead and said I was basically her parents second daughter, not a guest, but I pointed out this didn't make much of a difference.

Link and I exchanged looks as the debate went on, and by the time it got old, we went down to the village. Hanch told us about the bees' nest, then we climbed up the vines on one of the rock formation over the pond to speak to Jaggle The conversation with him about voices carrying, teaching the kids about distances, Sera's cat staring at the creek, and the hawk grass made this the most captivating conversation both Link and I ever had with him.

I pointed out it might be nice to break down the bees nest, and Link did for the heck of it. While he did that, I jumped down to speak to Uli. Sure enough, the cradle had drifted down the river to the pond. I climbed back up the vines to tell Link, and he was dumbfounded with what do. I hit him over the back of the head, and jumped to the hawk grass on the other formation. The monkey was there holding up the cradle, but she seemed to be playing with it, instead of gloating with it. I blew the hawk grass, I summoned the hawk, and my hawk gave me the cradle. I also gave it back to Uli. She thanked me, and I took it to her house. She doesn't walk that slow in real life, no she walks at a decent speed. When we reached her house, which took a little navigation to get out of the mess of houses in the village, she gave me the fishing rod to give to Link.

I did of course, and he figured out how to catch fish fairly fast. We went to the fishing spot to practice. I tried it out, and when I got a bite, I had to use both hands just to prevent the little Greengill from pulling the rod into the water. Link, on the other hand, only had to use one hand. And sure enough, that cat stole Link's fish. Link looked at him in shock, while I laughed at the situation.

I lead him around the ledges around the village to get spare rupees. Hmm…Myabe I should explain how finding rupees in grass works.

Uli told me this old legend. Once upon a time, there was a tax collector. He had so much money, he didn't even know what to do with it. It was mainly spent on prostitutes and food. One day he saw a couple sitting in the gutter with a newborn baby. They were covered in muck and grime. They looked hungry. The man decided from then on out to use his money for good. He gave the family a lot of money, and they had enough for a long time. The Golden Goddesses saw favor in this, and gave him more money. He, with his heart changed, threw the money to the wind. And from now on, if you are ever short of money, pull up the tall grasses and mosses, for you are sure to find money. The end. Nice story huh?

Link and I got a total of sixty rupees. Afterwards, Link asked Bo where Ilia was. He said she locked herself in her room, intent on making the two of us something. I knew we each would get a horse call.

Link also got the milk in a bottle too. I didn't get any 'cause there was only one bottle. We used the gathered rupees we found around the village to finally purchase the slingshot. Link and I argued about who should buy it first, since we had thirty rupees at the same time. "You want it more than I do. I have a bow that I'm almost perfect with. I don't need another projectile weapon!" That was my reason for Link to buy it.

"It's a toy! You're younger than me, and since you're so accurate, it would make sense for you to want to show it off with something smaller!" That was Link's reason for me to buy it.

"A year! One year and are you considering me a child? And am I really that show-offy?" I lightly blew up at him. I crossed my arms and turned my back, but I was smiling. Link jumped around to apologize, but I turned my head away and raised it in a snooty manner. While Link stuttered he didn't mean it like that, I just closed my eyes. Eventually, I opened them and smirked. He face/palmed when he realized I was messing around the whole time, but whatever.

We eventually settled on him buying it, so he did. We shared the milk, and I told him to get some bee larva. Confused, he did, and I said he should catch a catfish for no reason – there's no fishing journal in the real world. He was surprised I knew where the fish was. I said I learned after swimming over there a couple times, which was technically true, since I figured it out in the game. The village fishmonger was the only one that fished, so most people didn't bother looking for fish. Besides, it was a village law that nobody could take the fish and kill them except him.

When we went to show of the slingshot to the kids, we indeed passed Rusl who said, "Ah Link, Layla, Nice to see the both of you. Ah, I see you got the fishing rod Link. I bet it works better than you thought it would. By the way Link, I fixed your wooden sword and left it in your house. Layla, yours is taking more time. It should be done by tomorrow."

"That's fine," I said, and Rusl walked away.

Link showed the kids he bought the toy, and they were fascinated with it. The conversation was exactly the same as in the game. Talo said, "Link has the slingshot. Wow!"

Beth said, "You had enough money to buy it Link?"

I tried it out a couple times and hit a couple targets, and Link did too. We impressed the kids, who also got a couple tries with it. It was actually fun. I pointed out the skullwattula on Link's ladder, and he killed it with a well-placed shot. The thing shriveled up, but it didn't go poof. I just kicked it into the tall grass, never to be seen again, hopefully.

After all the targets were hit, Talo said, "Wow, you two really are amazing!"

I crouched at his level and said, "Your just as." This made him blush a little.

"By the way Link, did you expect Colin's dad to bring you something? 'Cause he did." Beth reported.

"Oh yeah! That's right…what was that anyway?" Asked Talo.

At a normal volume, Malo said, "I command you to tell us."

Of course it was the wooden sword. I volunteered to get it for Link. It wasn't in a chest; it was just propped up next to the door. I grabbed it, and showed the kids. The three of them went, "WOW!"

They made Link show off the moves on a scarecrow, and then they made me. Talo tried to get me to go get my sword, which I by the way I had named Heaven's Mercy, because it would destroy evil in the most horrible way possible. In other words: mercifully. Anyway, Talo wanted me to get my sword, so I did, figuring I might as well satisfy him, and I would need it right after anyway. I did all the moves Link did, and then the monkey appeared. The three went chasing after her, and Link and I grabbed our horses to get them back.

It took a while, but we reached the cave that lead to Faron Woods. We had a lantern already: mine. But Link still got the free one from Coro. I was stupefied when Link decided to try some of Coro's Nasty Soup. Link drank it, and I commend him for putting on a brave face, but he ran to the side of Coro's shack and threw it back up. It smelled like manure and cows at the same time, which I'm sure you can imagine smelled gross. It took a lot of willpower for me not to look at it, 'cause I might've gotten sick as well.

~~X~~

I lead Link around the Forest, which was more dangerous now than last time we both were in here. The forest was extremely large compared to the game. Ordon Forest is the size of a regular forest back home, and Faron's Forest is even bigger. I sometimes hunted there, so I knew the way around, and let me say it took a lot longer than I thought it would.

The Deku Baba plants shriveled up, but the whole plant was still there, and the Keese were the same as the Bokoblins, but they took one slice or three hits to kill.

It took a long time to kill the Bokoblin's. Link alone took several hits and slices. I alone took less time, but it was a lot longer in comparison to the game, even with the Master Sword. When the Bokoblins died, they didn't go poof in a little explosion. The ones Link hit to death just laid motionless. The ones I sliced to death lay there dead and bleeding, and boy did they bleed. The first one I killed, I got splashed with a good amount of blood, and even could identify which gut was what. But the only injury I sustained was a bruise on my arm.

Due to all the blood, I threw up. When I got up I just stood there staring at the body of the monster, in shock that I did that. I heard Link yell, "Layla! Hey Layla, c'mon, stop with the hide and seek, we need to get Talo." I heard him, but I didn't react. Link found me and said, "Jeez what the hell were you…?...Oh…" He walked over to me and stared at the body too.

Right as I a couple stray tears found their way out of my eyes, Link put his arm around my shoulder and lead me away. He found a little stream, and washed the blood off of my face and shirt. When he finished, we sat on the bank of the stream for a couple minutes. I soon chocked out, "Am I a monster for mutilating another monster?"

I kept my eyes on my knees the whole time, so I didn't see it, but I felt Link wrap his arms around me. I buried my face in his shirt, and he said, "You were defending yourself. The Bokoblin would've attacked you, and could've hurt you if you didn't kill it. And by killing it, you prevented travelers from getting attacked"

Regaining my previous attitude for a second, I smirked and said, "You didn't answer my question."

Link sighed and said, "Why do you think you're a monster? Which you aren't, but why?

I started to cry, and said, "Because I blindly attacked it. I actually enjoyed killing it, until I saw what I had done to it."

Link put his hand on my head and whispered, "This was your fist experience using what you've learned. I'm sure that rush caused you to change, and not really think about what you were doing,"

This actually angered me. "I don't need you to rationalize my actions. What's done is done, but does this mean that there's more to me than I thought before. Does this make me a monster?" I said with a raised voice, but I was still crying.

Link sighed again and said, "You don't feel proud in killing it, so you aren't a monster." He then lead me up, to find a small wet stain from the tears on his shirt. I mumbled sorry and we moved on. Eventually I calmed down, but only after I got used to seeing all the blood. But still, to this day, I will occasionally throw up at the sight of death, particularly at my own hand.

Y'know that little side cave with the key to the Forest Temple, and if you light the podium's, you get a piece of heart? That was fake! The key was real, but not the piece of heart. There was this fairy though. It was a yellow ball of light with butterfly wings, not dragonfly like the others. The fairy said in a high, squeaky, female voice, "He he he, thank you for freeing me! I'm just a little fairy, but I can take care of myself! But those horrible monsters trapped my brothers and sisters in these chests. If you let us out, we'll help you get stronger. Release five, and you get very strong! Then there're the other fairies that'll heal your wounds. All of us are fairily rare, but you'll be able to tell the difference between us~!"

I asked, "What's the difference between your siblings and the others?" I quickly figured it was the wings, but I had to ask, otherwise it would have given away I knew too much.

"He he he! My cousins have dragonfly wings. My siblings have butterfly wings. My mamma the Great Fairy doesn't like her children flying around though, so if you see fairies with dragonfly wings, she doesn't care about them. They'll fly around while I have to go back home…But thanks again for freeing me!" She spiraled around us, and I felt refreshed, and a little of my stamina was restored. Not for resting, but right after the fairy flew away.

Link looked at me a little dumbfounded, so I said, "Four more and we get very strong!" I said "very strong" while imitating the fairy. Link just shrugged and we left the cave.

After I killed the Bokoblin behind the gate that leads to the Forest Temple, I realized Talo would see the body and the blood, along with the others we killed. When I pointed this out to Link, he and I carried the body to a secluded part of the forest, and kicked dust over the blood. We did this to the other monsters we killed, and burned the bodies. I mentally mapped out the route we would take to get out so that Talo wouldn't see or smell anything.

~~X~~

We managed to reach Talo, and everything played out just like in the game, except I was there. To hide the violence from Talo, I hit the cage with the pommel of my sword while Link killed the Bokoblins. When they both died, he threw the bodies down the cliff. We both hope that Talo didn't see anything, for his own good.

When Rusl came by, he invited me to go to Hyrule Castle with Link. I said sure. I knew that Link wouldn't be going, so it didn't really matter. After everything was over, maybe I would do it with Link, but that's a long time off. After I accepted Rusl continued to speak as in the game. When he laughed at the Princess Zelda comment, Link turned beet red. I laughed too, which, obviously, turned him even redder.

~~X~~

I snuck away that night, but only to try and get all my feelings out at once. I was thinking kinda milky, so my efforts didn't work that much.

Usually I walk to Faron Spring, but this time I ran on the balls of my feat to get to the forest. After that I walked the rest of the way. When I got there, I sang Monster by Skillet.

_The secret side of me, I never let you see_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

_So stay away from me, the beast is ugly_

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls_

_It comes awake and I can't control it_

_Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

_'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp_

_There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart_

_No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream_

_Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I've gotta lose control, he something radical_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

After I got that out, my mind cleared up drastically, and I fell to my knees and cried. I was trying to get out my feelings, both about the Bokoblins and Link. I felt like a murderer and well…I just wish my feelings for him would leave. Admitting you have a problem is supposedly the first step to healing, but if that was true, then I want to know why there was even more turbulence inside me.

I apparently cried myself to sleep because I woke up at the spring, but it was still night. I pick myself up and walked back to my house

~~X~~

Next day, Link volunteered to herd the goats alone. I think he saw how tired I looked, and was just trying to help. I wanted to pull my own weight, but whatever. I sat in front of the barn and sang Courageous by Casting Crowns. It was what Link and I were going through and will go through.

_We were made to be courageous_

_We were made to lead the way_

_We could be the generation_

_That finally breaks the chains_

_We were made to be courageous_

_We were made to be courageous_

_We were warriors on the front lines_

_Standing, unafraid_

_But now we're watchers on the sidelines_

_While our families slip away_

_Where are you, men of courage?_

_You were made for so much more_

_Let the pounding of our hearts cry_

_We will serve the Lord_

_We were made to be courageous_

_And we're taking back the fight_

_We were made to be courageous_

_And it starts with us tonight_

_The only way we'll ever stand_

_Is on our knees with lifted hands_

_Make us courageous_

_Lord, make us courageous_

_This is our resolution_

_Our answer to the call_

_We will love our wives and children_

_We refuse to let them fall_

_We will reignite the passion_

_That we buried deep inside_

_May the watchers become warriors_

_Let the men of God arise_

_We were made to be courageous_

_And we're taking back the fight_

_We were made to be courageous_

_And it starts with us tonight_

_The only way we'll ever stand_

_Is on our knees with lifted hands_

_Make us courageous_

_Lord, make us courageous_

_Seek justice_

_Love mercy_

_Walk humbly with your God_

_Seek justice_

_Love mercy_

_Walk humbly with your God_

_In the war of the mind_

_I will make my stand_

_In the battle of the heart_

_And the battle of the hand_

_In the war of the mind_

_I will make my stand_

_In the battle of the heart_

_And the battle of the hand_

_We were made to be courageous_

_And we're taking back the fight_

_We were made to be courageous_

_And it starts with us tonight_

_The only way we'll ever stand_

_Is on our knees with lifted hands_

_Make us courageous_

_Lord, make us courageous_

_We were made to be courageous_

_Lord, make us courageous_

_We were made to be courageous_

_Lord make us courageous_

The goats took notice and drew closer, while I ushered them into the barn. Link took notice of the song, and I think it made him think, he gave me a look like, "Does that song have a meaning?" To me it had a really important meaning. I was doing three things at once while singing: drawing in the goats, motivating myself to be courageous, and asking God for courage.

Singing something positive like that gave me new energy, and I felt much better from the previous night.

After we were done, I anticipated for Ilia to take Epona away from Link to heal her. This was a moment I had played out in my mind multiple times. I had to be on the ledge, hidden, if I didn't want King Bulbin to take me along with Colin and Ilia.

I would have been amused when Ilia yells at Link, but there was a wound on Sapphira too, so I got yelled at. Those funny shocked faces that Link and Bo make as Ilia walks away? I made one too. Link and I ran to his house, where he gave up his wooden sword to Talo. Heaven's Mercy was inside my house, where I hoped it wouldn't be touched. I made Link get the purple rupee that was in his basement too.

Colin's little speech about being like Link broke my heart a little. He will be like Link, but that comes with getting run over by a gigantic boar being ridden by the King Bulblin. I had played out scenarios in my head where I push him after he pushes Beth, but would he learn the same lesson? I'm sure he would. I didn't want him to have that physical pain that I could take in his place.

When we reached the gate, Ilia said, "If you two are here for your horses back, you can FORGET it! Why don't you both think about what you've done for a change? I wont open the gate unless you two change your attitude."

"Ilia…you don't know what happened yesterday…Link, Layla, listen, I don't know if shell listen to me, but let me try to explain about Talo and the monkey. Ok? You guys crawl in here through the tunnel while I do," said Colin. Link used the tunnel. I climbed over the ledge, and sat there, hidden behind some tall grass.

I saw the scene unfold in front of me. Of course, Ilia asked me to come down, but once she did, the Bulbins and their mounts busted through the gate. I hid as best as I could behind the grass. I didn't dare to look. Only after I heard the horn blow, and the Bulbins run off that I dared to come down. Link was laying there, unconscious. I jumped down, and woke him up. We both took off for the Shadow Wall, but I got there first. The run from the spring to the bridge, and the length of the bridge was about the same as in the game. The Shadow Wall was like the representation in the game, but it was blacker than black, and the Twili markings were a stunning gold/platinum white color.

When Link reached the wall, he was in shock. I wasn't though; I had see this all before. I held his left had as tight as I could in my right. I looked at him and said, "We're going in there together."

He looked at me, eyes full of determination, and said, "Of course." Just then, a hand pulled Link, and by extension me, into the shadow. I'm surprised that I screamed; I expected it after all. I may have been screaming in the realization that I was officially a part of the Twilight Princess adventure. But if that was true, I would have been screaming in joy, not fear.

Well, the Twili beasts are much, much scarier when they're holding your best friend by the throat. But since our marks were together, the holy energies were much stronger, and Link was thrown off farther than we did alone in the game. I had let go, so I was a decent distance away from him too. I could feel the pain surging through me. It felt like I was turning inside out. Link was no better. His skin was flushed red, and not just his face; it was his whole body, making him look almost sun burnt. We caught eyes, and crawled over to each other. He held me in his arms while the pain pulsed through us, coming from our marks. When our eyes met; he had nothing but anger and pain. I assume I was portraying fear and pain, but I don't know.

He sort of threw me away from him, and I landed on my arms. I looked back at him, and then I saw him transform. It was drastic, hearing him scream in so much pain, seeing the fur penetrate his skin, and his body's shape change into a wolf. I screamed due to the pain too, and then I went unconscious. I didn't feel anything except pain. No fur, no physical structure changes, it was just pain.

~~X~~

I was the first to wake up between us. Link and I were chained to the same weight, so he was lying there next to me. The wolf was beautiful. Most say he's black and gray, but its really black and a deep silver color. Most would say it's too dark to be silver, but it was to me. His collar fur was long and feathery. And he was large. I've seen a wolf/dog hybrid before, and Link was a lot bigger than that. Or it could've been I was smaller. In fact, I was about the size of a house cat. (A.N: This is true. Despite common belief that red foxes are the size of medium dogs, the average adult is 15'' from foot to shoulder. Take out a ruler and find out how small they are, and how small all foxes are if the red is the largest. I did not look at wikipedia for that info, I got it off of The OzFoxes FoxWeb. I read the site, seems legit (yah, that's what everybody says for the stuff that isn't legit, but I'm serious))

Taking a good look at myself, I was white and russet. I turned into a red fox. Figured. I used to play around with my friends as being canines, and I was a RED fox – but my legs weren't black…..maybe I was representing fox perfection, and Link wolf perfection? -. It would've looked more visually balanced if I was an arctic fox. Me white and Link black, but whatever. Even a golden jackal would've looked better. Me brownish gold he silver. At least I wasn't a cat. A wild cat would've been cool, but I liked the idea of being a fox better.

I inspected my new form while I let Link sleep. My collar fur fanned out around me about as much as a regular fox, but my tail fur was a lot thicker than normal. It actually weighed quite a bit.

After nuzzling Link awake, he looked at himself, and looked at me. We just stared at each other for a while. I was staring at him while admiring his eyes. For the first time, I noticed the deep blue hue of his eyes. Near his pupils it was a deep sapphire color, but along the edges it was a lighter cobalt shade. I bet he was staring at me because of how small I was, and the fact we were canines.

I caught myself and stopped staring at him. I whined to him, _"Link…..remember the first time we met? I said, 'I know things about Hyrule I shouldn't know'?"_

Link let out a low growl that said, _"I recall that."_

_"I know the future. From a specific point too a specific point. Things in the middle could change, but I know the definite course of some events. It started the day I got sick, or more accurately that evening."_

Link gave me a wolfish look of disbelief. He growled, _"Why in the name of hell should I believe that?"_

I ducked my head and whined, _"Because there should be an imp appearing very soon."_ Just then, both our ears perked up, and there was Midna, in all her impish glory.

* * *

><p>This chapter was stupidly long! UGH! 5000+ words, unbelievable. Thanks for taking the time to read this<p> 


	2. Run Around the Sewars

Ok my dear readers, here is this chapter, I finally introduce Midna. But listen, I'm going to use direct game dialogue to help retain the character's personalities. For now, I'm not going to talk to Midna or Link before like in AYtP. I'm lazy and its not worth it.

Also, I am a fairly new writer, so I just recently learned about personas. I guess that's what Layla is, so sorry about that. My understanding is that they are instantly Mary Sues. I guess that gives me all the more reason to prevent that. XD: So, thank you my readers for putting up with that, or never reading the Author notes in the first chap.

* * *

><p>I only own OC's original dialogue and plot changes. Direct dialogue and LoZ belong to Nintendo.<p>

* * *

><p>Midna about the same size as she is in the game, about the size of a two-year old. The Fused Shadow helmet, which looked too heavy for her head, gave an evil air to her. Her long, flame-colored hair reached her mid-back, giving her an elegance with its length, but mischief with how it's a high ponytail.<p>

She gave us that self-glorifying grin, and passed through the bars to meet us. "I found you both!"

Link crouched into an offensive stance and snarled at her. He was saying, _"Get the hell away from us bitch!" _

I just stood dumbfound, at both Link and Midna. Like I implied, she was much bigger in person. Either that or me being smaller restricted my ability to determine how big something is. I would've bitten Link on the ear for swearing at our guide, but I was going to let Midna do that verbally. I'd join in on the fun once we got out of the godforsaken prison.

Midna said, "Now, now foxy, it isn't polite to stare, but oh my! Isn't wolfy here scary! Are you sure you want to do that wolfy, snarl and glare at me like that?" When Link didn't stop swearing her out, Midna said, "Well that's too bad. It looks like foxy's the only one that gets help. I was planning on helping you two if you both were nice. Since only one is, only one gets help."

Of course Link stopped growling. I rolled my eyes and growled, _"Really Link, and I mean really. You could've taken her."_

She looked at me with a smirk and said, "Oh my. Looks like not all humans are obedient to a fault." Then she bumped the bottom of Link's chin. "Oops! But neither of you are humans anymore are you? You're beasts!"

Link gave her the evil eye and growled, _"I believe were dogs. And dogs have teeth. Teeth made for slashing meat. Meat that we can fit into our mouths."_ Link tried to bite her, but she jumped away with a laugh before he could.

"There there, you be a good boy and calm down. No need to bite." Link then proceeded to growl/swear more.

I laughed at Link's newfound hostility. Being a vicious wolf changed some people. I knew I wouldn't change much though. I was always sneaky and vicious, so a fox fit me to a tee. _"What's so funny?"_ Link asked me.

"_You two. You act like mortal enemies but I can see _respeeeect_ in both your eyes."_I stretched out respect because if I said love they both would've gained up on me. But I meant love. That's one of the things about me: I act like I could care less about someone, when I really do like them. I usually make fun of whoever even more when they have a girlfriend. But it's not out of jealousy. I was just entertaining myself.

Midna got it and snarled at me. Link just looked at me with a "what?" expression. At least, as possible on a wolf face. Midna then said, "Well, since you're both mean, I guess I won't help either of you."

Link begged, _"No wait, she doesn't mean it."_

I stared at him and barked, _"Yes I do."_

Link gave me a death look and growled, _"You're. Not. Helping. Layla."_

I smirked and whined, _"I know. It's just that I bet I could get out of here without her help."_

Midna put her hands on her hips and asked, "So, I assume you don't want my help?"

I looked at her and growled, _"You got somethin' better to do?"_

Se somewhat disappointedly replied with, "No…"

I smirked some more and growled, _"Well, then you can help him. I'm sticking with him, so by extension, you're going to help me. I don't need it, but it doesn't matter."_

Midna thought about this for a minute, and then gave a sinister smirk, finally saying, "All right then. She was nice enough to break our chains, which I nodded a thank you. Link just stared at the broken chain. "You look surprised. Eee-hee-hee. But she looks like she knew that would happen. Now why is that?"

I rolled my eyes and barked,_ "Like I'm going to tell you."_

"OOOH! Foxy's snappy! So! I bet you two're wondering, where exactly are we?"

"Not really…" I thought to myself

Midna then passed through the bars. "Well, I'll make you two a deal. If you can get over here, maybe I'll tell you. Eee-hee!" Then she let out a casual yawn.

Link and I tried walking, but both of us buckled after one step. Link growled in frustration, and I just got back up. Trying the "one foot in front of the other" didn't work at all, so trying to remember how other four-legged animals walked, I started walking. Link didn't have as much luck as me though. He told me later that he was frustrated that it was so hard, which angered him more, and he did worse. Midna started laughing at him, so I growled at her, _"Why don't you try walking on four legs floaty?"_ Midna then glared at me, but didn't say anything. I helped Link up, and showed him how to walk and run.

Once we felt comfortable, Midna then sighed, "Well, now that you two are done, you still want out, right?"

Link actually figured it out right away, digging under the bars. I followed suit, and while I shook the dirt out of my pelt, I discovered Midna on _my _back. I should've known. I knew trying to throw her off or bite her would do nothing, so I rolled over. "Eee-hee-hee. I guess you aren't completely stupid after all." Midna jumped off, and jumped back on me. I guess I was her new ride.

"_Far from it imp."_Technically, I haven't learned her name, and I knew calling her an imp would piss her off to no end. And if she was sticking with us to get her precious Fused Shadows, she was going to put up with me. Link learned how to put up with me, so it was possible. I rolled over again for the heck of it.

Midna just jumped on my back again. _"_Listen I like you both, even you foxy, so I think get you two out of here." Then she grabbed both our ears, and thrust them towards her mouth. "But in exchange for my help, you two have to do EXACTLY as I say. If you need anything from me, just give me a sign."

Link and I looked at each other for a few seconds. You think that we were telepathically agreeing to Midna's demands? Well, you're wrong. Link said, _"I'll help."_

I did _not_ want to help her, now that I had met her. But this was the Twilight Princess adventure. I had no choice.I said, _"If he's in, I guess I am too. But I like you too, so I'll put up_ _with you imp."_I actually did like her. The way she acted amused me. Her, "I don't give a damn about you so help me" attitude was funny.

She patted my head saying, "Back atcha, my new bitch."

I rolled my eyes at my new nickname. _"Now aren't you original."_

Link gave me an exasperated sigh of, _"Layla…."_

"So, are we all clear? Good. Now come on! Get moving!" Midna then kicked my sides like I was her horse. It didn't hurt, but it did provoke me to try and bite her. She just giggled at me, and Link and I were off through the dungeon.

~~X~~

She did talk when her signal appears in the game, so she technically was helping. We encountered our first spirit, and she said, "Oh…well well…Eee-hee-hee! Wanna see something interesting? You two are beasts now, so you should know what to do! Try using your senses to poke around!" Now, the ability to switch the senses on and off is real. I saw a fairly large orb of green light, and when I willed my senses to come into play, my vision didn't change, except I could see a see-through green castle guard now.

Link and I listened, and the spirit said, "Huff…Huff…Can't…run… any…farther…That's…far enough right? I'll be safe here…I think…What was that noise? Don't…Don't anything come near me!" I thought I should just stay with my senses on, but I tired out mentally fairly fast. Eventually, my vision was reduced to how having senses on is like in the game. Once I switched to regular vision, I felt better.

Those rat-like Twili monsters were kinda hard. I would bit and throw, and they would pick themselves up and attack again. In total it took three bites to kill one. They didn't go poof in the games either; they just stayed as a dead rat-like thing. The problem was I got this horrible taste in my mouth from killing just one. I looked at the body, and saw the black blood ooze out from the holes I made; numerous small, clean holes. I then saw some drip from my mouth. Oh, and by the way, I wasn't colorblind. Maybe because I was a human that turned into a fox, but who knows?

The blood was cold and tasted like tar, if you know what I mean. I knew I would need to put up with it, so even though I would've rinsed my mouth in the water on the floor, I knew the water wouldn't always be there, so I couldn't depend on it. I just spat out the blood while we ran.

Link on the other hand could kill a rat in two bites. He spat the blood out too, and he must've gotten so sick of it, because he eventually washed his mouth out.

I made Link open every gate and kill every Twili Rat, while I dug using my senses and broke boxes for rupees. Let me say, there are no hearts in this world as much as there are heart containers or pieces of heart. I only dug up rupees. Maybe the world is more realistic when it comes to taking damage: you don't get any help except natural help. Well, when I dug up a rupee, Midna was all, "Now how are you going to carry that?"

I thought about it and asked, _"Uh…we have wallets in our human forms. You use magic, can you put these in our dormant forms?"_

Midna thought about it, and opened her mouth like she would say sure, but then she put that sadistic grin back on her face and said, "Sure, why not put my pets more in debt with me? I'll do it, but they become my rupees."

I face-pawed and growled, _"I would argue with you, but I realize that it's just not worth it. If you actually have any use with the rupees, then by all means keep them."_

She then chuckled and the rupee disappeared in a puff of Twili squares.

Link flooded the room, and the water kept coming in. Slowly, but rising. We swam as fast as we could over the spikes, and to the other side. While Link killed the rats, I found the drain and pulled the chain. I didn't weigh enough though, and I let go. I barked to Link, _"Link! I can't do it! I don't weigh enough!"_

By now the water was over my head, and I was treading water. It only reached Link's shoulder, so he swam/ran over to the chain and pulled it. The water drained, and I was soaked and cold. Link laughed at me, dripping and shivering, so I jumped and bit his ear. He yipped in pain, and pulled me off. I growled and kept walking.

At the gate, Midna passed though the bars, and used her big hand to beckon to us. "This way! Over here! I'll be waiting for you two, but you have to help yourselves." Again, she giggled, yawned and stretched, but she did it with her hair beckoning us. I saw the hole, and pointed it to Link. I crawled in first, and Link followed. Inside the cave the spirit was laying sown in the fetal position. He said, "Please… I am but a lowly soldier… Please… Someone save me from these evil creatures…" He didn't react when there was a big scratch coming from outside, he just laid there in the mud. I think he was sick with something, and just that tuned out to the world that he didn't notice anything happening outside anymore.

We exited, and Midna jumped on my back, saying, "Aww…did the detour tire you two out?" We both just ignored her while she was talking about the senses to see dig spots spirits being soldiers and "where the hell are we eee-hee-hee's"

When we reached the staircase. Link didn't make the jump, even though he could've, and I knew I was capable of making it, but I didn't. Having Midna ride me caused problems. After I fell the first time, she said, "Ugh, what are you two doing?"

Link looked at her in a sorry way and whined, _"I thought those rocks were stable…"_

I wasn't gonna roll over and show my belly for abuse like him. I rumbled, _"Hmmm, I'm trying to climb a broken staircase with an imp riding my back, which is apparently preventing me from jumping to my full potential."_

Midna then snarled, "So falling was my fault?"

"_Roughly."_Has anyone noticed Link's jumping ability in the game? Has anybody noticed that it only happens when Midna _isn't_ riding him? Now you know why. The imp weighed like, twenty pounds. And to a thirty-pound fox, two thirds of your body weight is a lot. Why Link didn't make it at only one fourth of his body weight, I don't know.

Midna raised her arms in an exasperated way and said, "Fine. I guess I have to do EVERYTHING for you two. I'll guide you to safe footing." Irolled my eyes. I already knew the safe places! I would've argued, but no good would've come with that.

Midna lead Link up first, and then me. I was slightly panting when I reached him. Link gave me a look of concern and whined, _"Maybe she should ride me."_

"_I'm not going to give her the satisfaction of confirming she's too much for me." _Something else about me from back home: I refuse to give people satisfaction. They ask me to move in order to talk to someone? I refuse, no matter how much they ask (Really did happen once, and the sub in class didn't help until about five minutes before class was about to end. Imagine: "Can you move?" "No" "C'mon I need help with –insert 8th grade English here-!" "Let him sit there." "Dude leave her alone!" "GUYS! SHUT UP!" for a half hour.). As far as I was concerned, this was the same but in reverse. Midna was going to choose who she rode and when, so I was not going to tell her to get off.

"Eh-he-he-he! Good foxy! I have my new mount!" She patted my head, which annoyed me.

I twisted my head to look at her and growled, _"But let's get one thing straight. You weigh a lot in comparison to my new body weight. If I faint from exhaustion, it's on your head."_

Midna giggled and said, "I'm not unreasonable. I'll ride my wolfy when my bitch is tired."

"_Y__a__y__…__.__."_ Link and I growled at the same time. Link was _thrilled_ that Midna would be riding him during long runs. I was _thrilled_ with what she was calling me. As a fox, I was a vixen, not a bitch – right? -, but like Midna of all people cared.

When we came to the ropes, Link walked on it and stayed on like it was no problem. I was scared to walk, since we were really high from the water. Link saw I was scared – and Midna bored for that matter – and barked,_"Don't worry, it's just one paw in front of the other, and keep your weight distributed evenly." _I then looked at Midna, and growled at her to get off. She rolled her eyes and floated over to Link. I started walking, and it wasn't that bad. The rope was stronger, thicker, and more secure than I thought. I decided that even if I fell, I would land on my stomach and just scooch over if I had to. That didn't happen, and eventually I reached the other side. Link gave me a smile of good job, but Midna rolled her eyes and just got back on me.

~~X~~

We reached the top of the stairs, we were attacked by a few Shadow Keese. Few bites and they were just carcasses oozing blood that left really bad taste in our mouths. Midna then decided to taunt us by saying, "So you know where you are yet? Well if you reach the top, you'll find out!" We got out of the dungeon/sewer, and I saw the Twilight for the first time. Everything had this greyish hue, and the black particles did indeed float around as squares. The sky was pretty to say the least. Yellow sky and red horizon. Link and I walked out, and examined the outside for a few seconds. Midna said, "So we finally managed to get out. And look at the sky! Isn't the black cloud of twilight looking beautiful today? You know where this is?" Link shook his head, and I just started rinsing my mouth in the rain. Midna must have interpreted this as a no, because she said, "You STILL don't know. Eee-hee-hee! Look, there's someone I want to introduce you _two!" _I jerked my head over to look like I didn't know what she meant. "But I need you guys to go to that tower to do it." She pointed to the farthest and tallest tower in view.

When we reached that one spirit, he said the same thing he says in the game. I caught Hyrule Castle, and let out a low growl, but Link just walked away when the spirit finished talking. He probably wasn't paying attention.

The Shadow Kargarocs were more of a problem in real life than in the game. It took about three bites to each wing to ground it, and a good mauling by the both of us to kill it. Yet again, there was a bad taste in my mouth from the black blood. Link and I both spat the blood out, but that didn't take away the taste that much. The Kargaroc's blood was much more potent than the rats.

I was starting to think that video games make things too easy for a reason: so people continue to play it. But I was going to play this game, no matter how hard it got. No matter how much I wanted to quit. I made that choice a long time ago.

* * *

><p>Whoop de do, this chap is up. Again, not proud of it. I like the idea of bad-tasting blood, but I wish I could have figured out how to be more descriptive. By the way, this is not my writing style, I just like doing first person pov how that person talks.<p>

Anyway, Reviews are apreciated. Please no flaming. If you could phrase it nicely at least, then Ok. I will start replying to reviews directly if possible or in the chap after.


End file.
